<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>edge of the bed by blackandwhiteandrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689712">edge of the bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose'>blackandwhiteandrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, always ready, interrupted reading, slight bossiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick isn’t sure how he ended up in this particular position.</p><p>Suddenly David’s hand is sliding over his eyes.</p><p>He smiles in the darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>edge of the bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick isn’t sure how he ended up in this particular position.</p><p>His head is at the edge of the bed, book balanced on his chest as he reads.</p><p>He’s comfortable enough for now.</p><p>He only vaguely hears him approach. Suddenly David’s hand is sliding over his eyes.</p><p>He smiles in the darkness. "Yes, David?"</p><p>"Open your mouth."</p><p>He does, without hesitation. He is always ready for David. And David knows it.</p><p>Patrick feels the heat of David’s skin, the smooth, firm flesh of the tip as it touches his tongue.</p><p>Instantly, Patrick is ravenous for him.</p><p>He flickers around the ridges, the veins that he can reach without moving, as David tosses the book aside, then holds his arms down.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" David asks, growling.</p><p>Patrick stops, pulls away to answer him. “I hope it’s the same… that it’s the same as what you do to me.”</p><p>David raises an eyebrow, curious. “And just what is it that that I do to you?”</p><p>"My… my heart races when you… put your hands on me. The sound of… your voice makes me… h-hard. You make… you make me desperate," he says, writhing, trying to make contact with any part of him again.</p><p>Patrick hears the shaky breath David exhales as he gives back his sight. Patrick glances up at him.</p><p>The lust is unmistakable in David’s dark eyes; Patrick can see the tightening of his clenched jaw.</p><p>He’s trying to hold back.</p><p>Patrick doesn't want him to.</p><p>He slips his arms away from David’s grasp.</p><p>Patrick rolls over, licks his palm, and wraps his fingers around David, giving him a few slow strokes.</p><p>David’s eyes meet his again.</p><p>Patrick waits for him to speak.</p><p>David doesn't say a word, but Patrick can feel the tremble run through his body.</p><p>Patrick smirks. He wants to ruin him.</p><p>"Do I have to beg?" Patrick asks, slowly batting his lashes.</p><p>David’s voice is low, a whisper. "For what?"</p><p>Patrick gives him gentle squeeze, "I want to taste you."</p><p>David’s knees buckle.</p><p>Patrick takes him in his mouth again, and David begins to come undone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>